Building automation systems (BAS) are used to coordinate, manage, and automate control of diverse environmental, physical, and electrical building subsystems, particularly HVAC and climate control but also including security, lighting, power, and the like. Typical existing BAS systems are hardwired or use a proprietary communication standard or protocol to link the various subsystems and provide system-wide user access and control.
Hardwiring and manual programming of BAS systems can create a robust fixed system customized for a particular installation. These systems, however, often require extensive customization for each building or site. Particular manual programming and other installation elements may not be applicable to other systems, contributing to the costliness and time-consuming installation associated with such systems.
Further, hardwired systems and those using proprietary communication standards and protocols are difficult or impossible to integrate with system components, panels, and other elements from different vendors or generations. For example, a campus of buildings in which an upgraded BAS is being installed may have existing previous generation (legacy) systems and systems from more than one vendor. Installing a BAS and making it compatible with the existing systems in such a situation is time-consuming, requiring extensive manual service and programming to integrate the existing devices and implement the custom BAS.
With the introduction of BACnet™, an ASHRAE (American Society of Heating, Refrigerating and Air-Conditioning Engineers) and ANSI (American National Standards Institute) standard, and LonTalk™, an integration approach developed by Echelon, some uniformity of standards and communications has been achieved in the industry. BACnet™ was intended to standardize HVAC interoperability and serve as a solution to industry-wide issues. In use, however, BACnet™ exists in multiple versions and includes various non-standard feature functions available to vendors. Many vendors dictate a particular BACnet™ version that must be used in order to achieve system compliance, forcing BAS users to update. BACnet™ is therefore not completely interoperable across versions and features.
Additionally, BAS installation and maintenance are still generally labor-intensive custom tasks that vary with each system implementation. Upgrading, expanding, and updating or removing system components and services in particular are also complex tasks, as the existing BAS may or may not support new devices and must be manually reconfigured to recognize and incorporate changes. In a common scenario, a user managing a building site with two control units operating in an existing BAS wants to add a third control unit in a newly constructed wing of the building. The user must upgrade the existing control units to the new version of the third control unit in order for the system to be compliant because the system cannot accommodate multiple versions or integrate the new control unit.
Existing BASs also do not offer the accessibility, customization, and management tools desired by system users. Current BASs are difficult and communicatively cumbersome to manage on a large scale, such as by a regional or nationwide retailer or other organization. Further, while Internet-based and accessible systems are presently available and in use, these systems suffer from several drawbacks. Many current Internet BASs were created as add-ons to existing BASs and thus have integrated and proprietary designs. These systems do not offer the adaptability and extensibility necessary to interface with non-native systems and sub-systems, a particular issue with respect to large-scale systems implemented in existing structures. Existing system also do not provide higher-level extensibility, configurability, and customization tools. The Internet therefore presents a unique platform for which an advanced BAS could be designed, implemented, and managed.
Accordingly, a need remains for an intelligent BAS having a flexible and dynamic architecture and providing increased communication, management, and control options, particularly from a user perspective.